


Strong

by cakesandpuppies (someonesaveme)



Category: Magi - Fandom, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, alimor, bamf morgiana, household members, household vessels, morgiana is a badass, not heavy shipping, sit down and let me tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonesaveme/pseuds/cakesandpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did the necklace come from? Why did Alibaba think Morgiana needed it in the first place? </p>
<p>How strong are Household members? Their nothing to spit on, that's for sure.</p>
<p>And Sinbad doles out some actually useful advice.</p>
<p>Magi oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Totally a cute semi-alimor (not heavy) drabble
> 
> Alibaba is a tad worried and it's kind of cute.
> 
> Others are mentioned.
> 
> This is based on my thoughts whenever people say that Morgiana's weak because she doesn't have a djinn and isn't as strong as djinn users. Except i'm a lot meaner than Sinbad. We all know Morgiana would have a djinn if she didn't already have a household vessel, AND SO WHAT IF SHE'S A HOUSEHOLD MEMBER? SHE'S EVEN MORE AWESOME THAT WAY BECAUSE SHE'S SO USEFUL AND STRONG AND DOESN'T EVEN NEED A DJINN TO BE A BAMF. Plus, we all know she could get one if she really wanted one, and she's fucking awesome as is anyways. 
> 
> Sorry. I really love Morgiana and need to write her more.
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you think.

“Sinbad!” Alibaba calls out, running down one of Sindria’s ornate hallways to try to catch up with the older man.

King Sinbad turns his head, away from whatever he’s doing to see Alibaba rushing towards him. He waves and says, “Alibaba, did you need something?”

Alibaba rushes to a stop in front of Sindria’s king and gasps for breath. Then, he looks up and says, “How could you give Morgiana permission to go to the Dark Continent alone?!”

Sinbad raises an eyebrow at the question.

“I’m sorry? Morgiana?”

“Yes!” Alibaba confirms vehemently, “Morgiana! How could you allow her to go somewhere so dangerous?! Alone?!”

Sinbad smiles and shakes his head. Kids these days.

“Alibaba, Morgiana’s hardly a lamb being put out for slaughter. She’s a Fanalis and a very capable fighter. Masrur is even surprised at how well she is advancing. I hardly think you need to worry about her. She’s strong.”

“Yes well…” Alibaba trails off, uncertain if he should say what he was just about to.

“Well what?” Sinbad asks, curious now.

“Well…she’s strong but…”

“But?”

“I mean it’s dangerous there, right? And she’s good, but it’s not like she has a djinn or anything and Aladdin doesn’t have one, but he’s a Magi! She’s a household vessel user, and she’s really new at that! So…”

“Ah,” Sinbad nods, understanding Alibaba’s concern. He remembers when he himself was afraid to give his household members any strenuous tasks, fearing for their safety. Thinking only of how much stronger he was in comparison to them and how they were too small and too weak for dangerous work. How he didn’t want to risk losing them. Those days had long since passed, but he understands where Alibaba is coming from. It’s a fear that all djinn users with household members eventually overcome, usually in the heat of battle, but Sinbad figures with their hard lives, these kids could use any break they can get.

“Alibaba, so you’re worried because Morgiana’s just a household vessel user right?”

“Well…um…yeah…if that’s not too rude,” Alibaba answers; scratching at his hair subconsciously, in embarrassment.

Sinbad nods and seems to think it over.

“Tell me, Alibaba, do you fear for your master’s life? Do you think he’s in terrible danger when I send him off?”

“What?”

“How about Masrur? Do you think he can handle his own?”

“Well, yeah, of course they can! They’re so strong. They could probably take anything down! But I mean…Morgiana’s…”

“Alibaba, I understand why you’d differentiate the two in your head. Morgiana is young isn’t she? Small for her age too, and incredibly kind. And to top that off, she is _your_ household member, not someone else’s. But what you need to understand is Morgiana is among the ranks of my eight generals. She is just like them. The only difference between her and them is experience and age. As far as household members go, I seldom see one as strong or as promising as Morgiana. I know it’s hard for you to imagine, but she’s just as strong as Masrur was at that age, probably stronger. Masrur didn’t have a household vessel or actual combat training back then, you see. Chances are, with the way things are looking, she’s match up to the generals in no time, and you’d never think one of them incapable would you?”

“N-no, I mean, I’d never…”

“Exactly. Now, let’s not be disillusioned, djinn metal vessel users are undoubtedly stronger in most cases. That’s not to say a good household member couldn’t take one down given the right circumstances, but more often than not, you’re right, we djinn users are stronger. Same goes with magicians when compared to us. But that doesn’t make them weak, Alibaba. We may be stronger in theory, but they are too. They have their own sort of strength that we can’t touch. Plus, she’s a Fanalis, and you don’t seem to appreciate just how incredible that is. Did you know that Reim has a vanguard of only 200, maybe less? Never had to replace it, not a single replacement since its founding. I know incredible right? Do you know why?”

“No, why?”

“The entire vanguard is made up of Fanalis, all of which fight in every war Reim takes part in and all of which always make it home. Fanalis are incredible Alibaba, so see? No need to worry about Morgiana. She’s be okay.”

Alibaba let this mull around in his head for a bit, not sure what to say to all this. He just really does not like the idea of Morgiana going somewhere so dangerous and teeming with slave traders all by herself. What if there’s danger? But what Sinbad just said did ring true with him. It makes sense, but it’s hard to try to equate Morgiana and master or Masrur. Alibaba knows Morgiana’s just as good as them, he really does. Logically, he understands that she’s nothing to be scoffed at and given the right amount of time and hard-work (something Morgiana has plenty of) she could be…well anything, really.

But still, thinking of Morgiana in the hands of slave traders makes Alibaba have a little panic attack every time.

Sinbad sees the internal battle and smiles. Kids.

“Hey, Alibaba, did you know that it’s best for household members to wear a spare vessel?”

“Huh?”

“Yes, it’s safer this way. If you really want to help Morgiana on this trip, you should help her find a second vessel. Here, I’ll even help.”

Sinbad grabs Alibaba around the shoulders and leads him to the jewelry room.

“So, I’m thinking a necklace. A pretty one, for a pretty girl. Women love necklaces. It should have a bit of red too....”


End file.
